Australia
Australia is a nation on EarthMC Terra Nova. It was formerly named New_Australia. |largest_city = Cooma|past_capitals = Brisbane, Canberra}}Australia, officially The Australia Realm (formerly New Australia or The New Australia Realm) The nation is located in the southeast of continental Australia, with a total of 13 towns. Mike_Wong is king, SCOBlade is PM, Shellblu is colonist. History Original Australia Australia, and with Canberra as its capital city, was first founded on November 6th, 2018, by Crevel - an irl Australian who had been planning a potential colony of Australia during the intermission of Classic and Terra Nova. Crevel had previously been a member of MLGTerra's Paris before using French funding to found Australia as a colony under the Seaterrican Commonwealth with France as its overlord (New Zealand had also been a colony under the very same commonwealth). Being that it was the very start of Terra Nova, Australia had come to be incredibly dormant. Lack of motivation and enthusiasm dissuaded further progress and future plans to build a Parliament House. The only builds that had been built was a low-quality spawn featuring a donation-hopper-chest, a treehouse, a railroad system, and a farm around a small lake. Following a few weeks of being dormant, Crevel decided he would try selling it so he could follow in Terra's footsteps and join his nation of ISIS. There was a problem however as nobody would want to purchase land that was so isolated and useless. This meant it had to be given away. OfficialONION was the only clear choice as he had been a citizen of Australia. Therefore the nation and its assets (although very little), had been given to ONION and Crevel had set his foot into the Middle East with MLGTerra by his side. Founding Period New Australia was founded on April 13, 2019, following the departure of its capital city, Canberra, from Tasmania. Under the leadership of Duzy_, New Australia grew rapidly, also benefiting from the Dormant Period of TerraAustralis. The towns of Sydney, Cooma and New Wadowice joined the nation on April 18, April 24 and April 29, 2019 respectively, while Greenway and Jindabyne were established on May 15 and May 18, 2019 respectively. United Australia     ''Main article: United Australia'' In May 2019, New Australia started negotiating with North Australia (formerly New Guinea) to form United Australia. TerraAustralis, The Kingdom of Australia and Western Australia later joined into the negotiations. Growing nation On May 25, 2019, the town of Campbelltown, located north of Canberra joined New Australia. On the same day, Prime Minister JaVolimKatarinu left Canberra and established Alaredia west-northwest of the capital city. On May 27, 2019, Krakow on Cape Barren Island and Celestown in Queensland joined the nation. The joining of Melbourne is also being arranged. New Australia started its merger with Brisbane, Australia on June 1, 2019, and completed on June 10, 2019. The original New Australia nation was sold to jemenik as Polish Tasmania. United Australia Disbanded On the 18th of June, Duzy_ disbanded United_Australia. High council members had disagreements, causing the downfall. TerraAustralis members and some Australia members have begun spreading propaganda about Duzy_. Duzy_ allegedly wanted to disband United_Australia earlier, but choosing to finally do so now after ScaryDragon / Thot called him a "liberal voter" in dms. Much more beef accumilated over time between Australia and TerraAustralis. Many alliances have been made, but they always end out badly. Geography The Australia Realm is bordered on the north by TerraAustralis, on the west by Outback, on the south by Tasmania. It stretches across south of the real-life Australian state of New South Wales, Victoria, and Queensland. The continent Australia is located in the south-east part of the EarthMc Map in Oceania. Military Australia's official military association is the Australia Defence Force. It was originally formed and organized by GreenmanYT and KehoeWan. List of towns Canberra, Jindabyne, Tittybong, Cooma, Campbelltown, Albury, MineShaw, BirdSville, Melbourne, ShellHarbour, EcoVille, Bedourie, Armidale Notable People * Crevel: Original Founder of Australia, Former Consul for the Seaterrican Commonwealth * Duzy_: Former Governor General of Australia * BillyKaplan666: Former Governor General of Australia * Willcraft14v2: Mayor of Sydney * LuciferianThomas (formerly known as TCCGPlayz): Mayor of Canberra, Senior Editor and Bot Developer of EarthMC Live * Mike_Wong: Mayor of Cooma * TigerLZ: Mayor of Greenway * GreenmanYT: Mayor of Jindabyne * SCOBlade: Mayor of Campbelltown * KehoeWan: Former mayor of BirdsvilleCategory:Nations Category:Australia